The Butch Ace Plan
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: Love wasn't something Buttercup ever looked for. When she accepts Ace and announces her love for him in secret, it soon becomes war... Ace wants to keep the green, but Butch isn't going down without a fight. Mitch isn't going to stand on the sidelines either. ACE X BUTTERCUP X BUTCH X BUTTERCUP X MITCH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm a Buttercup and Butch fan, but Buttercup and Ace seems like a cute couple to a point. This fan-fiction is for both. BOTH. *cough* cough* Okay, Ace is awesome and stuff but Butch is hard to resist. Enjoy!

Ace= First-rate, World-class, Excellent

Butch= Masculine, Tough, Strapping

* * *

><p>The Butch Ace Plan<p>

* * *

><p>Buttercup waited patiently for both her sisters to fall asleep. It didn't take long- thirty minutes. It wasn't that long for the green puff, knowing that she would be out all night having fun with a certain someone.<p>

She flew out of bed in a flash and quickly changed into a short pair of shorts and a tube top that revealed her stomach along with the tattoo of a green flower with vines around her navel. She grabbed a body glitter bottle that Blossom had and covered herself in it. Applied black eyeliner and a dapped a bit of green eye shadow before covering her lips with pink gloss. She gave herself a look over in the bathroom mirror before flying out her bedroom window and slipping into her knee length black boots along the way.

He was waiting for her a block down from her house. His jet black hair billowed gently in the night breeze as he sat on his motorcycle, awaiting her arrival. She was a bit late, but he hoped she would show up.

Buttercup landed next to him. She kissed him on the cheek and climbed to the back of the bike. She wrapped her arms around his upper torso and grabbed onto his build body. He was taller than her even as they were sitting. She pressed her body against his. Neither wore a helmet. They didn't need one.

"Ready, Buttercup." His voice was husky.

"Never been unprepared, just yet." Buttercup felt the motorcycle come to life.

Ace raced away at an incredible speed within seconds. They could reach the rave faster had she flown there, but she liked being pressed up against him and feeling the thrill of not knowing where he would take her next.

Ace wore his dark sunglasses as he zoomed by on the streets of Townsville. He wore a black leather jacket and a thin cotton tank top underneath. He didn't wear his brown jeans anymore. Instead he now wore dark blue torn jeans. The cold chilly wind didn't bother him, Buttercup's hands kept him warm. Her hands were beautiful, but scarred up from all her battles. This didn't bother him. He liked stroking her rough hands.

Buttercup stared up at him from behind. She kept watching his green skin glimmer in the dark night lights as he kept taking her into the unknown. A smile played on her soft lips. He was like magic to her.

She closed her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat. Her hands began to trace over his muscles over his chest and abdomen as he kept driving. His heartbeat never changed, but then neither did her own. She liked that. She liked that he was so calm and suave.

"We're here, Buttercup." Ace killed the engine and got off the motorcycle as Buttercup hovered off staring at the place. Music blared and lights flashed inside the building. "This is even louder than the last place."

"Wait till we get inside." Ace walked towards the building and Buttercup flew right next to him before walking besides him.

The music boomed inside Buttercup and she smiled wildly. Ace was already on the dance floor motioning her over. Buttercup was next to him in seconds with her feet on the ground dancing close to him. Drinks followed and lights danced in her eyes, but she never let Ace out of her sight for long. She was high on adrenaline and nothing was bringing her down. She didn't care if anyone recognized her as one of the power puff girls, didn't care if they found out that she was dating Ace behind everyone's back- again.

Buttercup got off the motorcycle reluctantly and kissed him as soon as he turned to look at her. His lips tasted bitter from the cigar and beer he had been drinking, but she didn't care as she bit down on them. She ended up on his lap and after a few minutes she pulled away and laughed wildly. "That was fun. No, all of these nights have been fun." She pressed her forehead to his, "You're awesome, Ace."

"No, you're the one who makes it great, Buttercup." He winked at her as he lowered his sunglasses.

"I better get back, sun rises soon." Buttercup smiled smoothly.

"Still got to sleep some, right", Ace removed his hands from her small waist.

"Right," Buttercup flew off without another word and found her sisters still asleep in bed.

Buttercup woke up hours later and took a long cold shower to get rid of the drowsiness. Blossom and Bubbles were up and about already. It was Saturday and Buttercup had slept in.

"Buttercup, you don't seem to be getting enough sleep. Do you want me to make you something to help with that?" The Professor stared at his daughter worried.

"I'm fine, thanks Professor." Buttercup rubbed her eyes.

Bubbles jumped on the Professor, "Ahh! Boomer asked me out! What do I do Professor? Should I say yes? Or should I tell him to go away cause he's a Meany."

The Professor laughed at the eighteen year old blond, "Say yes, Bubbles. You can keep him out of trouble, for the night."

"Kay!" Bubbles flew off in a baby blue flash.

Buttercup grabbed the Professor's white coat and handed it to her father, "Maybe, some energy pills that don't have the risk of giving me a heart attack?"

"I'll try and whip them up as soon as possible." He seemed happier that Buttercup had asked something from him.

Blossom was on the couch reading a book with Dexter. "You're with that dork again? "Buttercup rolled her eyes as both of them glared.

"What? You wear glasses, gloves, and have a weird voice." Buttercup seemed unaware of the death glare from Blossom.

Dexter seemed unaffected by her words, "I understand, but I am a genius and inventor such as your father."

"Whatever." Buttercup was gone.

Blossom threw the book across the living room, "Buttercup!"

Buttercup lay on the roof of the house and lulled off to sleep.

Nightfall fell again and Buttercup slipped out the window again.

He was waiting for her again. She held on to him again, but this time she was surprised to find him driving up to an apartment complex building.

"Why are we here?" Buttercup got off the bike.

"Wanted to show you my new pad, Buttercup." Ace ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"Wow, you can afford this now?" Buttercup looked up at the building, it looked fancy.

"Yeah."

Buttercup eyed him, "You didn't steal, did you, Ace?"

He held his hands slightly up, "No way. I worked for this."

"Are the rest of your friends up there?" Buttercup wondered if they were having a party.

"Naw, they went out for the night. Said, they wouldn't be back till noon tomorrow." Ace began walking towards the apartment complex with his hands in his pockets.

"Where are they staying?" Buttercup followed behind.

"Beats me, Buttercup. Beats me." He took out a card and opened the side door of the building.

Buttercup let Ace give her a tour of the place and they ended up on the couch in the Salon area.

"Wow, Ace. This place is awesome. No, really. A party here would be off the rails." Buttercup felt his lips on her neck. She looked down at him as he continued to lead a trail of light kisses against her shoulder blade. Buttercup hadn't expected this. She only kissed him when they greeted each other and as a goodbye thing, but she didn't mind much or she supposed.

Soon he had her on her back with him on top of her. She ran her hands through his jet black hair and moaned against his skin. He wasn't wearing a shirt anymore and she didn't want her own on anymore either.

The room had risen a few degrees. Buttercup ran her hands down his bare back and dug her nails into his skin as he continued to touch her. That was until the moment was broken when Butch shattered through the window. He didn't even acknowledge them as he cursed, "Up your small ass, BITCH!" Butch them mumbled to himself, "Stupid, Brick." He dusted off the glass from his shirt and turned to find Buttercup glaring at him. Ace was picking up his sunglasses off the ground.

"Oh shit! Buttercup was fucking with the green alien."

Buttercup turned red out of anger, "You're the one to talk trash, when you were made out of shit. Literally, you were born out of a prison toilet."

Butch glowered at her, "Shut up, slut face!"

Buttercup stood up unaware that her shirt was half off. "Look, I ain't a slut, and get the fuck out of my face."

Ace watched from the sidelines. He was entertained.

"You're the one to talk. Your little boyfriend there is green from looking at your ugly body for so long."

Buttercup rushed towards him, her hands fisted. Butch easily dodged or caught them with his hands.

"How old is he? Thirty by now, I suppose." Butch smirked. "You like them old I guess."

He snickered as Ace seemed agitated by the comment.

"So, what if he is thirty? I couldn't care less." Buttercup moved forward to punch his face.

Butch kissed Buttercup on the cheek as he dodged one of her attacks.

She stood shocked and Butch laughed in joy, "See that, Ace. I just have to give her a simple kiss to have her under me."

Ace lifted a brow, but didn't comment as he watched Buttercup regain her footing.

"What did you just say?" Buttercup was in her fighting stance again.

"You know it's true, good stuff." Butch smirked.

Ace watched them fight for a while before he frowned when Butch landed a kiss on Buttercup's lips and then several on her face. With every kiss she seemed to slow down.

'Looks like this kid likes the babe. I better scram, before that menace decides to pick a fight with me. No way am I messing with someone like him.'

Ace shrugged on his jacket after pulling on his shirt and started to head out the door.

"Looks like, your boyfriend is ditching you." Butch motioned over to Ace.

Buttercup turned to look in the same direction, "Where are you going, Ace?"

Ace turned around smiling nervously, "Just going to get a drink while you wrap up things here, Buttercup."

Butch laughed loudly, "Leaving the dirty work to the woman, are we?"

Buttercup turned back to Butch, "Leave, Butch."

Butch lost his smirk, "What, so you can continue making out with this geezer and maybe even let him screw you over? No, I'd rather stay and make you submit to me."

Buttercup gritted her teeth, "I'd rather kick your ass out of here."

Butch motioned her over with a finger, "Come and get this ace of a butch, baby."

Buttercup managed to punch Butch out through another glass window and onto the balcony. He managed to dodge her oncoming kick afterward.

"First, you're not first-rate and secondly, you may be tough but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass because I'm a butch myself."

Buttercup rammed her fist onto his chin and whipped sweat off her brow, "What do you think about that?"

Butch held his jaw, "Good stuff you have there. To think you're doing this all for that jerk that left."

Buttercup turned around and found Ace gone. She used her x-ray vision and found him in the elevator. Her shoulders slumped. Was he upset with her for breaking the window? She had tried really hard not to damage anything in his apartment.

Butch walked over to the depressed Buttercup and wrapped his muscular arms around her shoulders and pressed his lips to her ear, "Told you I was better."

Buttercup glanced at him out of the corner of her emerald eyes, "He'll be back."

Butch smirked and shook his head slowly, "No, he won't. Not until tomorrow, anyway."

Buttercup stared at the couch through the broken windows, "He'll come back for me."

Butch brushed her raven black hair behind her ear and rested his chin in her shoulder, "You have such beautiful eyes. Your arms are so firm and even though you act tough…" He let his voice trail off as he ran his hands down her bare arms.

He held on to her wrists, "Just keep letting him run off, Buttercup. He's only keeping you back. Making you act all pathetic like."

Butch felt her tremble once. Out of anger or sadness he wasn't sure, but Butch wasn't one to care.

"Hey, you know that battle lust I have when you or your sisters are around?"

Buttercup ignored him. She was watching Ace exiting the building below them with her vision.

Butch ripped Buttercup's shirt off completely and turned her around to face him. She glared at him, but Butch simply smirked, flashing his teeth.

"I also have this lust to invade your privacy."

He grabbed the back of her head and tangled his fingers in her hair before crushing his lips against Buttercup's.

Buttercup noticed that his lips weren't bitter of cigar or liquor, but slick and spicy with caramel. Butch must have been eating something spicy-sweet before.

She found herself moaning into the kiss and tangling her own fingers into his spiky dark black hair.

'Fuck, Ace. This is what I call adrenaline.'

* * *

><p>AN: Just so there is no confusion about what Butch meant when he said:<p>

Butch motioned her over with a finger, "Come and get this ace of a butch, baby."

I was just refering to the meaning of Ace's and Butch's names, which I placed at the begining of the chapter in the AN. Buttercup also used the definitions instead of the actual words that Butch used.

In other words Butch was just saying:

"Come and get this World-class of masculine, baby."

Review and comment! :3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello readers! Time I updated this fanfic! I got a review in my other fan fiction asking for a Mitch Buttercup Butch story so here it is! Buttercup has her self a line of boys out for her. Who will she choose at the end! I know, but do you? Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Three lovers<p>

* * *

><p>It was getting late and the sun had already set. Thunder was making its way across the city of Townsville and Buttercup had yet to finish her book reading assignment with her class partner Butch.<p>

It had been a week since Buttercup had heard a word from Ace. She still wanted to hear from him, no matter how pathetic it seemed.

Mrs. Kean, their English teacher, had assigned groups of two to read a book and write a summary of it with self-criticism of what it meant. They had been given three weeks to finish it, but Buttercup and Butch never got started on it until the day before it was due. Plus, it's not like she liked spending time with Butch.

That kiss Butch had forced on her hadn't changed the relationship between them.

The public library didn't close until nine that day, but they had spent the five hours they had only to pick out a book they both seemed to sort of find interesting. With the book checked out they walked out of the public library and glared at the librarian who was closing up the place.

"I could just beat her into letting us stay a couple of more hours." Butch smirked evilly towards the woman librarian.

Buttercup nudged his side, "Quit it."

Butch shrugged, "Fine have it your way, but there is no way we're working at my place. My stupid brothers would just bother me."

"You mean us."

"Whatever. Let's just go to your place."

Buttercup grabbed his sleeve as he was already taking off. "Wait. I'm not about to let you into my house."

Butch crossed his arms, "Then what, my buttercup?"

Buttercup glared at him, "Don't refer me as that, dope brain."

She thought for a second until Butch spoke up again, "We could go to these abandoned warehouses on the east side of Townsville."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Butch shrugged, "Sessh, if your too scared just say so."

Soon both were flying through the rain and thunder towards the empty warehouses.

Buttercup shivered as they entered the empty abandoned warehouse, "Well, at least it doesn't have a roof that leaks."

Butch flew up to the side top windows and called her up. "Come on, we can have better lighting up here."

Buttercup shook the wet book in her hand and sighed, "Stupid book got wet."

She joined Butch and sat on the humid, hot pink and moldy carpet before setting the book in front of her. Butch pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. Buttercup raised her eyebrow slightly, "Getting naked are we?"

Butch pulled off his hair band, that kept his hair up in a small pony tail, to fix his hair, "I suppose. It's better than catching a cold."

Buttercup shivered involuntarily and sighed, "For once you're right."Buttercup pulled off her black shoes and shook her hair of the water. She glanced at Butch who was staring at her. He had his hair pulled up back again.

Buttercup turned to lie on her stomach and opened the book. "Let's hit the book."

Butch frowned, "What, you're not taking your clothes off?"

Buttercup scoffed, "Not getting lucky with me, ever, buddy."

"Is that so?" Butch stretched out next to her and pressed his torso on her back looking over her shoulder. Buttercup didn't bother pushing him off as his body heat drove the cold out of her body.

Time passed and Buttercup was so bent on reading the book, that she didn't care when Butch grazed his lips against her bare shoulder, or when his hot breath fell on the back of her neck.

She did take warning, however, when his nose began tracing down her spin. Buttercup realized that his focus had been on her body.

"Butch, what are you doing?"

Butch had his eyes closed as his lips kissed the back of her shoulder, "Reading with you."

Buttercup sighed in annoyance, "Well, you better get off me then, before I beat the living shit out of you."

Butch nipped the side of her neck and she let out a small gasp.

"You like that don't you."

Buttercup tensed under him as he traced his fingers along the side of her body, "Your outfit always seems to hug you in the right places. You know what I mean?"

Buttercup shoved him off, "We'll end up failing."

Butch smirked. His teeth shone brightly in the dark and his eyes seemed to be luring her in. His skin glistened with the light from outside and his toned body seemed to be labeled for her.

Buttercup glared, unwilling to be taken in so easily by his looks. "You know what? I'd rather fail than be here with you."

Butch grabbed her leg and pulled her close, "I'd rather fail with you then, but for different reasons."

Buttercup blushed as she glared into the forest green eyes. "I'm leaving."

Butch pressed his lips against her mouth and pushed her down on the moist moldy carpet that covered the wood that creaked under the presser. Buttercup resisted against him but he crawled on top of her and locked her legs with his own. When he removed his lips, Buttercup could feel her lips swollen and her body trembling in anger under him. Butch smirked, "You were saying."

Buttercup felt his hands release her wrists and wander down to her form. Buttercup tried pushing him off, but he was persistent in holding her down. "Ah… let me go."

"Why would I want to do that?" Butch kissed her collar bone and was leaving a trail of invisible lace over her skin with every touch.

Buttercup felt herself submitting into his every want. The project wouldn't get done and their excuse would be that they found something else that was more fun to do together than read a stupid book.

"Hey, get off her you jerk!"

Butch was caught off guard when a cement block knocked him over and off the green puff. Buttercup sat up and looked down to find her best friend Mitch.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mitchell Mitchelson", Butch crossed his arms and sat Indian style on the carpet with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing around here, Mitch?" Buttercup flew down to the brown haired young adult with a look of concern.

"Just taking a walk."

"In an abandoned warehouse?"

"Got a problem?"

Buttercup raised an eyebrow but really it wasn't her business, so she didn't push it. Butch was irritated at the interruption and at the slight pain the boy had inflicted on him with the brick. He flew down with a glare.

"Get lost twerp! Don't you see we're busy?!"

"I don't plan on scramming anywhere. Plus, Buttercup doesn't like scum like you touching her that way!"

Butch smirked and glanced at Buttercup, "Blind, aren't we? Buttercup was enjoying ever attention I was giving her just a few seconds ago."

Buttercup shoved Butch and placed a hand on her curved waist, "That's what you think. I was just as repulsed as the first time."

Mitch glowered at them, "You mean this isn't the first time he's put you in this situation, Buttercup."

Butch snickered and Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Not that it matters Mitch. I beat him senseless last time. I would've done the same thing, tonight."

She winked at the brunette haired friend, "But thanks to you I avoided wasting my strength on this trash again."

"Let's go."

Butch grabbed her forearm and glared at her, "Wait, what about the stupid project?"

"We fail. Big deal."

"Grrr… you mean you'd rather leave with this worm?!"

Buttercup smacked his hand off her arm, "Yes, you freak'n moron."

After a bit of cursing on both their parts, Buttercup and Mitch began walking in the now light rain.

"So why'd you even bother trying to do the assignment with him."

Buttercup glared at the wet cement below her feet, "The Professor says I need to keep up my grades to graduate this year."

"School's stupid."

"I agree."

"So, why don't you just drop it and fight crime? Stuff you like to do."

Buttercup stopped walking and leaned against the railing to stare at the docks, "I can't let the Professor down. He says I should at least finish high school."

Mitch placed a hand on her shoulder, "So he's not forcing you to go to college anymore?"

"No, not after I left the house last year- he said it terrified him when I was gone those three days."

"Oh."

Buttercup turned to look at Mitch who stared into her emerald green eyes, "We haven't hanged out in a while hu?"

"Yeah."

Buttercup smirked and crossed her arms under her breasts, "Want to hang out tonight?"

"Sure."

"Let's go to your place, Mitch. Still live with your grandmother?"

"Naw, just me and my snake."

"Cool."

It would take them two hours on foot to get to Mitch's place, so Buttercup offered to fly them there, instead. When, she wrapped her arms around his torso, Buttercup noticed how toned his body was.

His shirt was made of a thin material and was sticking to his every muscle by now. She also couldn't avoid smelling his hair and admire the scent emitting from him. She hadn't really realized how much his body had changed over the years. He had always remained his close friend all these years.

_But even then he doesn't know about Ace and me…_

"Hey, Buttercup, look the arcade is open."

Buttercup followed his finger and saw the neon lights ablaze, "Oh, let's go there some other time. I want to get out of these clothes first."

Mitch looked up into the face of the female holding on to him, "I got a better idea. Let's play soccer at my place outside. With all this mud it'll be more of a challenge."

Buttercup's lips curved upward, "Aright, I'm game."

For some reason she had wanted another reaction from her statement of taking her clothes off, but brushed it off a second later.

Playing ball would be fun at a time like this.

After playing in the thunderstorm for three hours, both eighteen year olds went inside the trailer to dry off.

Mitch showed Buttercup the shower and then went to his room get her some dry clothes to wear.

"I'll leave your clothes here on the sink, Buttercup."

"Fine."

Buttercup had her eyes closed as she massaged her soapy scalp and remained ignorant of the eyes staring at her shadow through the thin curtain.

Mitch sighed and turned to take his leave running a hand through his brown spiky hair in exasperation. Buttercup would never be more than just his friend.

Soon both were sitting on the old moldy couch watching TV sharing a bowl of buttery popcorn. Buttercup was wearing a black shirt that belonged to Mitch as a pajama while her outfit and underwear dried in the dryer. Mitch on the other hand was wearing a tank top and some pajama pants.

Mitch placed a hand on her cheek and turned her face to face his serious face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

His face neared her lips and before Buttercup knew what he was doing his lips met her sweet lips. Buttercup didn't shove him away. It would've been very easy for her to do that, but she didn't. The green puff simply couldn't find that will. She was surprised and in shock for once.

Mitch her best friend was kissing her…

Buttercup felt his lips moving over her mouth and his grunts as he tried to get her to return the gesture.

_Oh, what the hell…_

Buttercup wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back intensifying the kiss. They continued to kiss until Mitch gained access to the inside of her mouth and excitement filled his veins.

This continued on for a while until Buttercup broke away from him and pulled the black shirt down to cover her body again.

"Look, Mitch, there is something you should know."

"You not a virgin?"

"What?! No, not that!" Buttercup huffed and glared at him.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm- was dating Ace. I love him, but we got into a fight."

"You mean you're using me?"

"No, it's not like that." Buttercup looked away from her friend, "I just caught off guard with your- advances."

"Right."

"Understand, Mitch, I want Ace and no one else."

"I don't know what you see in him, Buttercup. He's a good for nothing, criminal."

"Not that different from you is he."

"Yes, there is. He's older than us by who know how many years and I don't have green creepy skin. Also, I wouldn't never commit a crime. You know that."

Buttercup sighed. How did she let it get this far? She had been happy with Ace. Why did Butch and Mitch have to suddenly butt into her love life?

"Grr! I'm out of here! See you around."

Buttercup grabbed her clothes from the dryer in a flash and was gone in a matter of seconds.

Mitch sighed to himself, still on the couch and tossed over the bowl of popcorn.

* * *

><p>AN: I made a reference to a drawing made by my dear sis! Here's a link if you want to take a look at it. /d2zml2r

I'm going to have to convince her to draw me a PPG for my birthday! LOL! Anyhow, please, review for this chapter and tell me what you think!


End file.
